Forever and Always
by Love Yah Like A Fanfic Baby
Summary: Sequel to 'I Thought You Wanted To See Me Fall'. Arthur is rushed to the hospital after passing out when Alfred proposed to him, and an unexpected surprise awaits them. But when they finally have things together, someone shows up to tear it apart.


**A****nd here we are folks! Everyone who commented asked for a sequel, and this will have a couple of chapters to it, or even more. Please enjoy the first chapter to _Forever and Always _sequel to _I thought you wanted to see me fall!_**_  
_

* * *

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_Where is Alfred?_

…_..I feel like shit, but I need to get out of...where ever I am at..._

_Damn it...I can't move.. It's so bright in here..._

"Mr. Kirkland!"

_Huh? Was someone calling me...? _

"Who...are...you?" He managed to speak, although coarse and almost incomprehensible.

"Mr. Kirkland! You're awake! I'm a nurse at this hospital, how are you feeling?" The nurse placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Uh...What happened?" Arthur didn't seem to remember anything from before...How did he end up in the hospital? The nurse seemed a little taken aback by the question, but her face was still smiling after a moment of confusion.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, you had collapsed at home and your husband brought you here." Her smile was almost unnerving...But yet gentle. Wait...HUSBAND?

"You mean Alfred? Oh, he's not my husband. Boyfriend...but, not my husband." Arthur says, but blushes at the thought of marrying his former colony, who he has dated a few years now.

However, the nurse giggles. "Oh, deary, someone is in denial. The ring gives it away, Mr. Kirkland." She giggles again. "Your husband is waiting to see you." She left with a smile on her face that said 'I know something you don't'.

This time, it was Arthur's turn to be confused.

_Ring? _

He looks down at his hand. Nothing was there.

_What ring? _

He felt something foreign on his other hand, something cold. He looked at it and was two things.

About to shout.

…...Going to laugh his ass off.

Suddenly, a rush of memories hit him like the ring on his finger.

~ Yesterday ~

_Alfred had acted weird all week, Arthur didn't know why, and it bugged him. He wasn't even his usual loud-mouthed self at the world meeting, Alfred was quiet and keep spacing out and fumbling with something in his pocket._

_This worried him, and he couldn't focus on the meeting either, trying to figure out what Alfred was thinking about, and making him act so weird. This caused him not to even notice that he wasn't feeling all that great.._

_After the meeting, it was a silent ride home for them both, and he was getting worse by the moment, he was having trouble breathing and his head hurt like hell, not to mention the nausea that hit him like a boulder to the gut._

_But they finally got home, and it seemed like an eternity. He hung up his coat and headed up the stairs._

"_Hey...Alfred..I'm not feeling well...I'm going to go take a nap, okay?"_

"_Arthur, wait!"_

"_Alfred...I'm really tired.." He was surprised at the sudden enthusiasm of his American lover._

"_I know..Artie..I just..REALLY need to ask you something. So can your nap wait just a little? I promise it's worth it." Alfred was now holding his hand, and his eyes pleading._

"_...Okay, Alfred." He came back down the steps where Alfred pulled him into a strong, but gentle hug._

_Still hugging Arthur, he began to speak. "Arthur, you and I have known each other for a long time...And for a while it was rough for the both of us...Then, I came by that one day...and I told you how I felt. Then from then, we have dated for two years. And this has giving me a long time to think, from the start...I knew I loved you. But, I wa-" Alfred was interrupted by Arthur putting his hands over his mouth._

"_I don't want to hear it, Alfred..." His face was darkened and sad._

_Alfred could believe what he heard...He didn't want to hear him? When he was trying to-_

"_I'm already not feeling well and you're trying to kick me while I'm down?" He raised his voice._

"_Wait, what?" Alfred was confused._

"_You're trying to break up with me aren't you?! That's why you were acting so weird!" He was now trying to get away from him._

"_Wait, wait, WAIT! Arthur! Hold on! You're misunderstanding!" Alfred held his face close to his._

"_Oh really?! Then tell me what I am misunderstanding!" He kept yelling while tears ran down his face._

_Alfred quickly smiled and got on one knee before him, holding his hand._

"_Alfred...What are you doing?"_

"_Arthur...I was going to say that these two years were amazing, and I just wanted to say that I love you more and more each day. And...I want to continue...loving you." Alfred picks the velvet box out of his pocket and opens it to show a gold band with four diamonds on the top and "Forever and Always" engraved on the inner band. "Arthur Kirkland...Will you marry me?"_

_His tears gone, he stared at the ring with wide eyes._

"_Yes..Alfred..." He said slowly...until his fatigue finally got to him. _

_~ Back to Present ~_

"I passed out...on the bloody floor...So that's why my head hurts.." Arthur felt his head, and winced once he found the major bump. "Ow...Mother-"

"ARTIEEEEE!~" Just then Alfred glomped his fiancée, kissing him all over his face.

"Mmm! Alfred! Ow! Ow! Off!" Arthur shouted as he was being smothered with kisses.

"Oops, sorry babe." Alfred chuckles a little, and sits on the chair next to Arthur's bed.

They both are silent for a moment, when Arthur pipes up.

"Alfred."

"Yeah."

"You put the ring on the wrong hand."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." Arthur was now laughing, and Alfred was muttering on how such a 'dumb-shit' he was.

After another moment, Alfred gets up and leans over to Arthur.

"Let me fix it."

"Fix what?"

"The ring, now give me your hand." Arthur complies and gives him his hand. Alfred takes it off the finger and takes Arthur's other hand and puts the ring on his finger.

"There." Alfred says with a triumphant tone.

"Alfred."

"What?"

"...Wrong finger, love." He was chuckling again.

With a string of under-breath curses, he puts the ring on the correct finger and sits in his chair and rests his head on the bar of Arthur's gurney in defeat.

Alfred sighs and Arthur places a kiss on his head.

The door to the room opens and the nurse from earlier finally comes back in with that grin of hers that scares Arthur a little.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kirkland! You're pregnant!" She announced in her cheery pitched voice.

As for Arthur...he promptly passed out...Again.

* * *

**And there you have it my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed that 1st chapter, (though the wait sucked...sorry) R&R with suggestions on what to do in further chapters! **


End file.
